Kidnapped
by ShadowCatCecily
Summary: We're A Family Ficlit (No this doesn't take place in the main story) Danielle wants to go patrolling, even though her powers shorted out because she had gotten so violently ill before and Danny won't let her so he brokers a deal with her, saying that he'll meet her at the park later after patrol and they'll play there for a bit. But something happens before he can get to her.


**GAH THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THAR BE PLOT BUNNYS ROAMIN ABOUT**

**Exactly what my pirate version said. This is a ficlet based off of We're A Family, but wasn't sure if i wanted to put it in or not, so I decided against it. **

**Anyway, please enjoy, Write a review and tell me what you think of it! I LOVE FEEDBACK**

**Anyway, it is 2:12 AM right now I want SLEEP**

**Be prepared for a new chapter of We're A Family later today though xD**

* * *

Danny looked down at Danielle. _His Daughter._ Correction, his and _Sam's _daughter. He had thought about this day, but he didn't think that it was supposed to happen like this. He smiled down at her. She had been trying to make him take her patrolling with him even though her powers had shorted out due to the severity of the illness that she had a few days prior.

The whole while Danny and Sam had been nursing for her, making sure that she would get better. And she did. Danny couldn't have been happier in that moment when she had say up and smiled at him with her baby blues and said, "Hi Daddy." To him it meant the world to him to see that Danielle was okay.

"Please Daddy! I can help too!" She exclaimed, practically begging him to let her go too.

Danny sighed. She was certainly good at doing that, she was in complete 'puppy dog eye' mode. Danny was almost tempted to shout 'FINE!' But he knew that Sam would have his head if he did. So instead he cut the raven haired girl a deal.

"How about this." He started and she paused her begging to listen. "You meet me at the park at ten and I'll have your mom, Uncle Tuck and Dash take the rest of the night off. We can play there till eleven and then we'll head home. That sound okay to you?"

Danielle seemed to think about it for a moment and then she came to a conclusion. "I'm holding you to that promise, Daddy." The 3 old halfa, who looked like she was 8, said, pointing a small finger at him. "Otherwise I'll come looking for you and get both if us in trouble."

Danny grinned and crouched down to her height. "You, Miss, have got yourself a deal." He said, and then opened his arms for her. She tackled Danny and squeezed him tight. He hugged her back, smiling gently.

"Be safe, okay daddy?" She asked, looking at him after they pulled away from each other. "You gotta promise me."

Danny rolled his eyes and smiled at his child. "Yes Danielle, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She asked, raising her right hand, holding out only her little finger. Danny chucked And then locked his with his daughter's. they shook on it.

"Pinky promise, Danielle."

Danielle gave him an innocent smile and then untangled their pinkies. "I'll see you at the park, daddy." She said to her father as he stood up all the way. "Are you gonna tell mom when you get her?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, I'll even ask I she wants to come with us if that's what you want."

Surprisingly enough, Danielle shook her head. "No, I just want it to be us tonight okay?" She said smiling, "She can come next time."

_I wonder how Sam will react to that one..._ Danny thought, smiling to himself.

"Okay Dani, I'll let her know." Danny said, and then looked over to the door. "I know you are there sister dear." Danny said, grinning. He had heard he walk up to the door and pace her ear against it.

"Oh you caught me." She said and opened the door. "How'd you know?"

Danny pointed at his ear. "I'm not human anymore, remember? I have heightened senses."

"Oh right."

Danny turned to look at Danielle, a hand on his right hip. "You'd think that by three years into this whole thing, she would finally figure it out." He said in a light, teasing tone. Danielle giggled. "I'll see you at ten." He said and then phased out of his room via the wall.

Jazz could see her brother in his alter-ego's form, Danny Phantom, flying to the left, towards where he was going to meet Tucker, Sam and Dash.

Jasmine looked down at Danielle with a smile. "So," she started. "Wanna go and play some games while we wait till you are ready to go?"

"They better not be board games..." Danielle sad, looking at her aunt with a suspicious glare.

Jazz grinned and shook her head, looking at the ground. "I swear, you are so much like Danny it isn't even funny." Jazz looked at Danielle again. "No, they aren't board games, your Dad gave me the DOOMED 2 program so I have it on my computer. Wanna play with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?!" Danielle said enthusiastically, she ran out of Danny's room and dashed over to Jazz's, plopping herself down onto the computer chair.

* * *

Danny flew down to the ground once he reached Sam and the others. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You finally manage to convince Miss to stop asking for tonight?" She asked, taking one of his hands and lacing her fingers with his. He smiled gently at her actions and squeezed her hand softly.

"Yeah, but I had to bargain with her for it though." He said. He was actually pretty excited about going to the park with Danielle just to hang out and catch up some more.

"Oh yeah? And what is it?"

"We're going to the park tonight, at ten." He said with a proud smile.

"Did she ask if I could come?" Sam asked him, looking at her boyfriend with questioning eyes.

"Ehehehehe, well you see, I asked her if she wanted you to come and uh..."

"She said no right?" Sam said, not sounding shocked or disappointed in the least.

"Yeah, wait, how'd you know?"

"Well for one your reaction was obvious, and two she wants to catch up with you, to hang out. She barely knows me well enough to do that with me yet." She said in a knowing tone. "I'll be fine."

Danny smiled at her. "Okay, but she said that she wanted you to come next time."

"I'd love to come next time."

"AHEM." Came Tucker's interrupting voice. Danny and Sam looked over at him and Dash, who were both standing in front of them.

"We did meet here so that we could go on patrol right?" He asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Well yeah."

"Then shouldn't we start patrolling the city before our main hero has to leave us?"

Danny blushed. "Sorry, I'll head over to the warehouses I guess, you guys know that the ghosts like it there."

Sam grinned at his reaction. "I'll head down to City Hall and the downtown area around it."

"I guess that leaves me with Dash and patrolling the neighborhoods." Tucker said.

Dash had to team up with Tucker cause he didn't know where the main Ghost hot-spots were and he was still learning how to use the ghost weaponry. It also gave them some time to get to know each other better, other than referring to each other as 'Techno-Geek' and 'Bully.'

They all looked at each other and Danny nodded, passing out four sets of Fenton-Phones. Dash had used these before, they worked as walkie-talkies and they also 'filter out spectral noise' as Danny had phrased it.

They all placed the phones in their ears, turned them on and then split their separate ways.

* * *

Danielle played DOOMED 2 with Jazz until it was 9:15 at night and then she stopped.

"I'm gonna go and get ready to go. I'm meeting Daddy at ten." She said, and then got up out of the computer chair.

Jazz looked over at Danielle. "Be careful on the way there, okay?" She said, and she didn't stop looking at Danielle until she got a response.

"Okay Aunt Jazz, I'll be careful, I promise." She said and turned to give her Aunt a hug. Then Danielle bounded down the hall to Danny's room and picked up the one thing that she was going to carry with her.

It was an Ice crystal that was in the shape of a gem-carved heart. Engraved on the heart were the words "Danielle Phantom." Danny had made if for her when she had first gotten back, it had helped her stay strong through the sickness that she had and it gave her hope.

She placed it in her pocket and headed down the stairs and out the front door. She walked her way to the park, completely unaware of what was following her about halfway towards the park.

A dark shadow loomed in the background, watching her every move and following her to her destination. It planned on getting her when she wasn't paying any attention at all. No one would be able to find her, she looked like one of the kids off of the streets that the Shadow had seen before. In fact it bet that she was because the Shadow had seen her stealing apples from a vendor. **(In reference to D-Stablized)** She must have been the one from that time. This was perfect. No one would miss this girl, no one knew about her.

**(Oh man, how WRONG this guy is right now...)**

Danielle walked into the park, it was about 9:45 by the time that she reached it. She still had about 15 minutes, so she decided to walk the path for a bit.

_I can't believe that I have a REAL family. It seems so...so...I don't know how to describe it...But whatever. I have a Dad, A mom, Two uncles and a doting Aunt. What could be better than that?! _She paused her thoughts and then chuckled to herself. _Well maybe if we told Grandma and Grandpa Fenton about me, I would have some more family, but right now, they don't know. But that is okay with me I guess. I'll take what I have and cherish it._

Then something caught her eye. The swing-set. She smiled to herself and then ran over to it, plopping herself down onto the swing and started swinging herself. _Dad didn't say that I couldn't start playing by myself first._ She thought, pushing the swing to go higher and higher. She felt like she was flying again, having the wind blowing through her hair and the way her heart was racing as she got higher and higher in the air.

She stopped pumping her legs and just let the swing do it's own thing for a little while. She reached into her pocket and grabbed onto the crystal that she was carrying with her. She pulled it out of her pocket and held onto it, looking at it as she let her hands rest in her lap.

This was the perfect opportunity. The girl was alone and there was no one around to see anything. The Shadow made his move, it was a swift one too. He moved in, covering the child's face with a chloroform soaked rag as the swing slowed. She struggled a moment, but the struggling stopped once the chemical took effect. He lifted her with ease.

As she was picked up, the Crystal that Danielle had been holding was dropped to the ground without the Shadow's knowledge. It landed on the ground under the swing where the child had been sitting.

_Daddy...Daddy Help me...! _Were Danielle's last thoughts as she lost herself in the blackness or unconsciousness.

* * *

Danny was making his final round in the warehouse district of Amity Park. it was 9:45 and he was leaving in about 5 minutes to go and meet Danielle at the park. As he was going through the last building he heard something, but his ghost sense didn't go off. It was like a child's voice echoing in the distance.

_...me..._

What?

..._help me..._

Help who?

_Daddy...Daddy Help Me...!_

He heard that one loud, clear and recognized the voice.

"DANIELLE!" He shouted, looking around the warehouse where he was. He should have known that she wouldn't have been in there, but he had to check anyway.

Danny's Fenton-Phones buzzed with static for a moment and then he heard Sam's voice filter through.

"Danny? What's wrong? You shouted Dani's name, did something happen?"

"I don't really know..." He said, phasing through the roof of the warehouse. "I thought that I heard her cry for help..."

"Danny, go and see if she is at the park. What you said is making me worried..."

"I was planning on doing that anyway. I'll keep you updated, okay?"

"Alright, go play with your daughter, ghost-boy." She said in a light, happy tone.

"She's our daughter Sam, don't you forget that."

"It would be highly unlikely for that to happen babe."

Danny rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "Okay Sam, I'll talk to you later." The connection was cut. Danny flew to the park in basically record time, he was worried about Danielle, and that cry for help did not sound like something that he shouldn't be worried about.

He floated around the park area. It was nearly ten already, where was she?

"Danielle? You here?" He asked trying to get her to answer. "Danielle?"

That was when he saw it. a faint, blue glow under the swings. Danny hoped, no, he was _praying _that it wasn't what he thought it was.

He flew over and picked up the small item off of the ground. His suspicions had been right.

The small crystal heart engraved with 'Danielle Phantom' was form fitting to his hand. He could feel many emotions well up inside him.

Anger, Fear, Sadness. He wanted to shout to the skies and put the person or ghost who did this on Ice, literally.

"SAM!" He shouted.

"OW! Geez Danny, I'm right on the other side of the connection, I CAN HEAR YOU FINE." She retorted, unknowing of the dire situation.

"Tell Tuck to turn on the tracker."

"Danny?"

"_Sam! Tell Tucker to turn on the tracker!_"

"..." There was silence on her side of the phones. "...Danielle...isn't there. Is she...?"

Danny looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. "Sam, she was here, she isn't anymore. I found the crystal that I made her under the swings." He said sadly. He knew that this was his fault. He should have told her to wait at home and they would have gone after he had gotten back. He made a mental note to have Dash kick his sorry ass later, but now was the time to get out there and find his daughter.

"Danny!" Tucker's voice chimed in on the other Fenton-Phone. "I have a signal, and it's pretty strong too. It says that she is down by the pier somewhere. OH!"

"What Tuck?" He said, launching himself into the air and steering himself towards the general direction of the pier. He would tear the place apart if he had to, if only to find Danielle.

"She is at the same place that we had to fight Nocturne!"

Well that was convenient. He had planned to go there first anyway. "Alright, anything else that I should know?" He said, becoming a black and white bullet as he shot through the dark sky.

"There is no ghost activity." Tucker said after a minute of not speaking.

"Tuck, what do you mean that there isn't any ghost activity?"

"Just like I said. This one is all human dude."

"Great, just what I needed." Actually, he was too focused on getting Danielle back to care too much. "Alright Tuck, I am going to trust you, just like I always do." he said, smiling despite what was happening, then he grew focused and cut the connection on the phones. He flew through the wall of the Mattress Factory when he reached his destination and looked around, trying to spot Danielle.

* * *

Danielle came awake to an unfamiliar place. She tried to stretch and realized that she couldn't move her hands or legs away from her or move very well at all. "….what is this? What's going on?!" She said, struggling against her ties. She was bound with rope and had been leaned against a concrete wall.

"Ah, so the young prey has awakened." A sickening voice said. It was light and sweet, but behind the curtain of deception one could tell that there was malice and joy. Those were the true signs of a madman.

"Wh-who are you?! What do you want with me?!"Danielle cried. Why would someone take a child from a park? Wait. Please don't answer that…

"Only for some company, for now, my sweet child." He said. His body was encased in shadows, but as he walked closer and closer to her she was able to see more and more of his body until she saw what the madman was holding. In the pale light that was in the room they were in, there was a glint off of something that her captor was holding. Her eyes widened in fear.

The light was glinting off of a Sharp, curved blade with serrated edges. Danielle forgot to breath as the man took more and more steps, getting closer and closer to her small frame.

Suddenly a loud shout echoed through the area. The sound of the voice made tears well up in her eyes and fall in streams down her face.

"STAY AWAY FROM DANIELLE!" Danny shouted furiously as he skidded to a stop in the front of his daughter, protecting her from her assailant. His eyes were a furious acid green and if Danielle could have gotten a better look at him, she could have sworn that she had seen fangs in the halfa's mouth.

The Shadow covered man paused, seeing the town hero, furious, and standing in his presence. Danny Phantom was truly a sight to behold when he was seething with anger. If the shadow would have had any feelings left at all, he might have been terrified.

"Daddy!" Danielle squeaked out.

Wait. Daddy, the child had called Danny Phantom….Daddy. Obviously that was the reason that the hero was so livid about the child being in the shadows grasp. A sly grin crept its way up the shadow's face.

"Ah, our dear hero!" He said sweetly. "What an honor it is to befall me that you have graced me with your presence."

Danny's response was bitter and cold. "You. Took. My. Daughter." He said, his eyes narrowing at the shadow.

"Ah yes, about that, Is she really and truly your daughter? Or would she happen to be just some poor street urchin you picked up off of the streets?

That was what did it for Danny. His movements were lightning fast. He had grabbed the shadow by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. He raised a glowing fist, aimed at the man whose features were now visible to those in the room.

His face was young, like he was in his mid to late twenties and he had deceptive and menacing grey eyes. He had short, red and brown peppered hair and his skin was a deep tan. His jawline was sharp and his features were overall very handsome.

Danny made an animalistic growl at the man who he was holding against the wall.

"Ah, I see that I have struck a nerve, so tell me _hero_ where did you pick this child up from?" The man asked in a light, cheery tone.

"She, is not just any _child_." Danny sneered. "She has two sets of DNA, One set is mine, and the other is her mother's!" He said, practically shouting in the man's face.

This wasn't something that he would have expected. The ghost-boy, town hero of Amity Park, truly had a daughter. Interesting, maybe the media would like to hear of this. Oh no, wait, they thought that he was a crackpot nutcase. Which he was, but that was beside the point. No one would believe him.

The man looked like he was thinking about something, and in the meanwhile, Danny had bound him with ectoplasm bindings. This person must truly be mad if he had gotten so lost in his horrid thoughts that he hadn't noticed himself getting giftwrapped for the police which was where he was going to get dropped off, right where he belonged.

Danny turned back to Danielle who had grown silent. He rushed over to her and lifted up her small form into his arms after phasing her through the ropes that bound her. That was when she mad a sound, she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He soothed her and patted her back, telling her that he was there for her whenever she needed him to be.

They stayed like that for a moment and then she calmed down, but she didn't let go of her father's neck. He smiled sadly down at her as she cuddled up to his chest.

He glanced over at the man who had taken his daughter. He walked over, grabbed the person by the ectoplasmic net and lifted up into the air, flying to the Amity Park police station. As he was flying he looked down at Danielle and she was looking back up at her with her baby blues. "Dani, you think you can transform baby girl?" He asked her. She nodded. "I can change my colors, but that's about it…"1

"Do it. Ah…please." He said, then she nodded and did as she was told, her hair flickered to white and her eyes went from blue to green. The rings didn't appear because she wasn't tapping into her powers, just the colors. That and she couldn't change into her true phantom form yet anyway, her powers hadn't come back yet, 'cause if they had, she wouldn't have been in this mess.

The flight to the police station was a quick one, but their stay lasted longer than it had been intended. The police asked them questions about what happened and how, Danielle was the one who answered the how for herself, and then Danny answered the biggest question himself.

"Why is this girl like a miniature you, Phantom?" one of the officers had asked.

Danny had just grinned and then placed a hand on Danielle's head proudly, she looked up at him and held his hand after removing it from her head.

"This, Is my daughter."

* * *

The next day Sam, Danny and Danielle were together, because for one, Sam wanted to spend time with her baby girl, and so did Danny, and two, Danielle was too paranoid to do anything on her own, at least for a while until she got all of her powers back. So until then she was sticking to her parents like gum on the bottom of their shoes.

And they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
